Amarante
by Pippin15
Summary: Chap.7 up! When Kurama falls in love with a girl who holds a death threatening secret and plays hard to get in more than one way, what will Kurama do about it?
1. chapter 1

Yay ^^ hello ^^ yeah..this started off as a little silly fic that I started a long time ago on my free time for my friend Hanyou Lothuial.a real Kurama fan, so Kaori's character is based off of her ^^ so I was thinking about it, and I desided to post what I have of it so far ^^ so I dedicate this too Hanyou Lothuial ^^ I hope you like it ^^ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
Kurama sat on his favorite couch sipping tea and reading a very interesting book. He looked outside the dully lit caffe to find it dark and snowing. The streetlights were shining its light on the individual snowlflakes, making it look beautiful.  
  
Kurama turned back to his book, but something caught his attention. About 20 feet away someone sat on the carpet in front of the fire. Their hands were holding their legs to their chest, and their head was resting on their knees with their eyes closed. Kurama had recognized the beautiful reddish hair with those red highlights, carelessly hanging down, and resting on the persons shoulder. Kurama had also recognized the uniform to be of his school. The girls name was Kaori. She was a very bright and beautiful girl, who always made Kurama laugh with her random outbursts in the classes they had together. Kurama blushed. He had secretly had a cute little school boy crush on her, but never talked to her. Her still wonders if she knows who he is.  
  
Something on Kaori's silky smooth cheek caught the reflection of the blazing fire. Kurama frowned. She was crying.but why? It bothered Kurama to see her cry right then. He always thought that she would be happy. He would have never thought of her to cry. When ever he looked at her, he felt happy, like there was some good in everything after all. But seeing her crying, shattered his hopes. He sat there, watching her, contemplating weather to go over and ask her if everything was alright.of course its not alright! Kurama found himself saying in his mind. She's crying!  
  
Kaori sat there by the fire, drowning out the sounds of people in the caffe and passing cars in the nearby street. Her whole world was collapsing around her. The demon hunters had actually tracked her down, once more. This Yoko was sick of running, sick of hiding. There was only one thing left she knew she must do. She had to take a stand and fight.  
  
Kaori sat there, her eyes closed, not even bothering to wipe her tears. She let the fire burn her face. It felt good. Kaori felt something smooth run down her cheek. She opened her beautiful blue eyes to meet emerald green eyes.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Kurama asked in a very dreamy voice, While whipping the rest of Kaori's tears off her face." "Oh, Suichi.I, I didn't know you were here." Kaori said standing up and whipping another tear with her sleeve.  
  
"Are you alright?" Kurama asked with a concerned look on his face. Kaori could feel herself turn pink. She had always liked Suichi, but usually ignored it, until now. They were standing only inches away, and Kaori could not help but to look up into his beautiful green eyes.  
  
Kaori sighed. "Did you ever have that feeling where the walls are closing in on you?" She asked. Kurama just stared back into her eyes. "This is stupid, im sorry." She said grabbing her coat and walking away. "Well, wait!" Kurama called to her. "Do you want to go for a walk? I find it always helps me feel better, no matter what.  
  
Kaori could feel her self turning another darker shed of pink. Besides, what else could she do? "Alright." She said. They both stepped outside into the dark crisp snowy night.  
  
They had walked for a long time. Kurama knew Hiei was lurking close by, but he didn't let that spoil his fun. He had finally gotten Kaori to smile. Kurama was just about to open his mouth to sa something, but he stopped. Something sharp had just skimmed his cheek. The two turned around to find many demon hunters.  
  
"Oh no, they found me." The two foxes found themselves saying at the same time. They both looked at each other in confusion. Kaori could hear some laughing and snickering about getting a two in one deal. The hunters started charging at the two yung demons.  
  
"Rose whip!" they both cried. They both froze once more. They looked at eachother again.  
  
"You're a."  
"So youre a."  
"so we.."  
"ARE BOTH DEAD IF U DON'T DEFEND YORSELVES!" a voice came from the clattering of sword sounds. Both demons joined the mysterious looking cloaked figure fighting who Kaori assumed was on their side.  
  
They all started slashing through the hunters, making sure they had gotten every one, but there were still many more, and Kaori could feel herself getting tired. Her rose whip technique was slowing down, and her whip was easier to dodge. Finally, as she feared, a hunter caught her off guard, stabbing her in the side with his dagger, and leaving it there. Kaori screamed in pain, but refused to fall. She turned around and slashed her attacker, followed bye two others. She finally collapsed on the ground, her roe whip turning back into a rose right beside her.  
  
The other two demons finished off the last two hunters. Kaori could just comprehend what was happening. The cloaked figure came to her, and lifted her up, slowl pulling the dagger out of her side. She moaned loudly, but refused to give in. "Hiei!" Kaori could here Kurama's voice in the distance. "Kurama you take the girl, ill go ahead to make sure there isn't any more. Take her to Yusuke's. Autsuko won't be home. I was over there already." Came the cloaked figures voice. Kaori could feel herself being past over to Suichi. Who was Kurama? "She's a stubborn one." The voice came again. "Finally, I'm sick of foolish girls who need to faint every five seconds when they get wounded." Kaori went to turn around to address the figure, but it was gone  
  
"Suichi?" Kaori whispered looking at him. "Ssshhh." Kurama said running quickly with Kaori in his arms. Kurama could feel Kaori's blood seeping through his clothes. He raped his arms tightly around her. He slowed down when he felt the dagger still sticking out of her side. Better not take it out now. He found himself thinking. It might cause more bleeding.  
  
Kurama finally made it to Yusuke's house. Before he could knock on the door, Yusuke opened it with a confused look on his face. "Bring her to my room." He aid pointing in the direction.  
  
"Suichi?...What."  
  
"Ssshhh.its alright, it's a friend of mine." Kurama set Kaori down on the bed. Kurama hesitantly gripped the blade in her side. He slowly started to pull it out. Kaori grabbed his arm suddenly as she felt the pain grow in her side. Kurama stopped but did not remove his hand.  
  
"It will be alright, don't worry." Kurama whispered. He continued to pull the blade out of her side. He could feel her nails digging into his arm.  
  
"Here Kurama." Yusuke handed Kurama a towel and water. Kurama dabbed the wet towel on her wound.  
  
"Ow..Suichi.im fine.." Kaori said sitting up, but the pain in her side caused her to lay back down.  
  
"I cant get to her wound. Yusuke? Do you have a knife?" Kurama looked down at the bloody dagger he held in his hand. He took the dagger and cut her shirt opened. Kurama blushed slightly but returned to cleaning out her cut.  
  
"Suichi.im." Kaori looked down at her wound. She was bleeding all over the place. "Try to relax. It will be alright." Kurama said to her brushing her bangs out of her face. Kaori closed her eyes. She could feel herself getting sleepy. She slowly drifted off into her sleep. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Kaori awoke to darkness. The window to her left let in a little amount of street light causing the room to be filled with silhouettes. "Kaori? Are you awake?" a whisper came to her right. "Suichi? Is that you?" She asked squinting as a silhouette moved. She recognized the figure to be Kurama.  
  
"How do you feel?" Kurama asked. "Better.healing powers?" She asked. "yeah.did they work?" Kurama asked with a chuckle. "Yeah they did." Kaori smiled. Her eyes had now adjusted to the darkness. She could almost see perfectly. She looked down to notice she was wearing a long white shirt.  
  
"My real name is Kurama." Kurama said looking down. "The Kurama? Youko Kurama?" Kaori asked. Kurama smiled still looking down. I heard of you before. Your life and mine, they are almost exactly the same, accept that you are a little more infamous than I. she laughed.  
  
Kurama smiled again. "You should call your parents." "Kurama, they are out of town." Kaori said with a chuckle. "every time something like this happens the parents are always out of town, didn't you notice?" Kurama looked up with a smile. "You should get some sleep its three in the morning."  
  
"well I could see everything is alright here." A voice came from the window. Kaori gasped. Two bright red glowing eyes moved closer and closer to the where Kaori layed and Kurama sat.  
  
"Kaori this is Hiei." Kurama said pointing to him. Hiei walked around the bed and studied the girl. "Hn. Unbelievable. Who would have thought." "er..nice to meet you." Kaori said. Hiei nodded.  
  
Hiei walked towars the window. "Ill be back later." Hiei nodded at them both and jumped onto a branch parallel to the window. Kurama walked over and closed the window. "Kurma?....thank you." Kaori said loking down, "But you should have just let me die." Kurama whipped around to look at her. "what do you mean?" Kurama asked with a worried look while walking over to her.  
  
"Im sick and tired of running from these hunters. I'm living a life in shadow. I came to this world to be protected, but its getting worse. Don't you ever feel this way?" Kaori asked with a tear rolling down her check. "I do a lot." Kurama replied. "But you have to think of the great new things you have acquired."  
  
"Nothing accept for this hideous ningen body." She said disappointingly. "what is so good in your life?"  
  
" For one thing, I think you are beautiful." Kurama said. He was glad the lights were turned off, Kaori could have seen that he was blushing so much Kurama could feel the heat grow in his face. " and there are a lot of things great in my life. I have good friends, a great mother, and a new Yoko friend to play with." Kurama said kissing her on the cheek. Kaori blushed. "You should get some more sleep." Kurama said as he walked out of the room.  
  
Kaori awoke with the sun shining in her eyes. She sat up to find herself in Kurama's friend's bedroom. She really hadn't noticed the night before because she was in such shock and discomfort. Kaori slid out of the bed and walked out of the room. She tiptoed down the hallway, having no clue where to go. The whole place was silent accept for a tv that was playing in a room. Kaori decided to follow the noise. Before she could reach it, someone steped out of the bathroom next to her, bumping into her. She almost fell, but they caught her.  
  
"Woe that was close." Said the boy with slicked back black hair. He helped Kaori up. Kaori noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt, and was wearing pajama pants. He had probably just woken up to. He was very muscular, and looked pretty tough. "I'm Yusuke Urameshi." He said with a smile.  
  
"I have heard of you. You are that punk kid some of my classmates complain about. They say you shouldn't think you run things." Kaori decided to stop. "They do, do they?" He said with a grin. "Oh hello Kaori, your already up?" Kaori looked behind Yusuke to see a shirtless Kurama. Jeeze! Kaori thought to herself, is this the club of shirtless men? Kaori really didn't mind seeing Kurama shirtless. She never actually relized how muscular Kurama was. He was slightly more muscular than Yusuke, and had a perfect form.  
  
"Hello Sui-Kurama.. yeah I just woke up." Kaori responded. "Yes, I called my mother to tell her I would stay the night at Yusuke's. I didn't want her to worry. That's why I slept here." Kurama walked over to Kaori. "did it heal?" Kurama asked touching her side. She jumped slightly. His touch was so soothing. Kurama removed his hand noticing the tension building between the two. Kaori wished he hadn't. " I talked to Hiei earlier this morning. I told him i would meet him in the park.would you like to join me? And then we could get some lunch?" Kurama asked nervously. Yusuke whistles. Kurama shot him a look. "That sounds like fun." Kaori said with a smile and slightly blushing.  
  
At noon, Kaori and Kurama left Yusuke's house and headed for the park. Kurama explained the whole spirit detective and Rekai Tanti thing. Kaori clutched her loose clothes very tightly. She had to barrow some of Yusuke's sweat pants. Although the sun was up, it was very cold. The snow crunched under their feet as they both walked across the park to a dark figure leaning against a tree.  
  
"Hello Hiei" Kurama called walking over to him. Kaori followed with a little caution. She had noticed he was holding his sword and playing with the tip of it before she had arrived. She really didn't know him, and he seemed to be a dodgy character in her opinion. But if he was a good friend of Kurama's, she had to learn to trust him.  
  
Hiei nodded, and rested his red eyes on Kaori. She shivered. Hiei grined and closed his eyes. "Glad to see you have found a new play mate Kitsune." He said leaning his head back against the tree trunk. Kurama blushed. "why did you want me here?" Kurama asked. "Hn, never mind." Hiei said, and disappeared. Kurama looked back at Kaori with a confused look. "uh.right.wanna go and get something to eat?" Kurama asked with a sweat drop. "Sure im starving." Kaori replied with a giggle.  
  
They both got something to eat, and walked around the town a bit. They talked about their previous lives and school. They had a great time. They finally arrived at Kaori's door step around five in the evening to both their disappointment. "thank you so much for everything Kurama." Kaori said blushing. "it was nothing." Kurama said looking down. "are you sure you will be alrigth by your self?" Kurama asked with a little desperation in his voice. He really didn't want to leave her. He was more in love with her now than he was before. "yeah my parents will be home soon." She said. She hugged him very hard causing him to stumble backwards. "Thank you so much!" She whispered into his ear. She let go. "It was nothing." Kurama called back as she ran to her door. She waved him goodbye and closed the door. Kaori sighed thinking about the kiss he gave her last night.  
  
Kurama finally arrived home. It was dark now, and it started to rain, turning the snow into slush. Kurama went into the other room to find his mother watching tv. "Hello Suichi, did you have a fun time at Yusuke's sleep over party?"  
"Yes mother, do you need anything before I take a shower?" Kurama asked. "Oh no dear actually I think im going to go to bed now. It is getting a little late. Perhaps you should to." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Good night mother." Kurama called. She answered him as she closed her bedroom door. Kurama decided to go and take his shower. He undressed and stepped into the steamy hot shower, letting the water massage his aching body. He closed his eyes and leaned his head backwards, sighing with relief and comfort. Just then the door bell rang. Kurama moaned as he opened his eyes and grabbed a towel. He wreped it around his waist and headed for the door. The sight on the other side of the door shocked him. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Kaori!? What re you doing here.what's wrong?" Kurama looked at a soaking wet girl. Her cheeks were tearstained, and her skin was so pail from the cold she looked like a ghost. Kurama pulled her inside. He put both hands on her shoulders and bent down slightly to look her in the eyes. "what's wrong Kaori?" Kurama asked more desperately.  
  
Tears started to roll down Kaori's cheeks. She looked away. "My parents and I had a big argument, so I ran out of the house. They said we are moving far away, out of country. I cant do it Kurama. I just cant. The demon hunters will just find me again, cause chaos in another area. They will find out I have family, and try to hurt them as well." Kaori started to cry. Kurama bought her tightly to his chest in a strong hug. He could feel her tears tickle his chest.  
  
Kaori felt the warmth of Kurama's body. She was freezing she felt ashamed for barging into his house, and slightly embarrassed that he was in nothing but a towel. Kurama pulled her away examining her. "Come with me, but you will have to be quiet.my mother is sleeping." Kurama brought Kaori to his room. He closed the door, and walked over to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of warm pajama's and handed them to her. "You will catch a cold Kaori. Put those on." Kurama said softly turning around. Kaori hesitantly changed into his pajamas, the pants being a little longer for her legs. Kurama turned around. "How did you get my address anyway?" Kurma said walking over and whipping a tear from her cheek. "I remember it from the school listing sheet.this is really pathetic, I shouldn't have come here." Kaori said heading for the door. "Wait!" Kurama said desperately, pulling her arm. She spun around, looking Kurama in the eye. They stood there for a few moments. "You.cant go out there you will.catch cold." Kurama finally said letting go of her arm. "You right Kurama.besides. I definitely have no where els to go. Im not going back home. At least not tonight." Kaori said folding her arms. Kurama walked back over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of pants. Kaori turned around while Kurama dropped the towel and started changing. Kaori couldn't help but to sneak a little peak. She slowly turned around to find Kurama's back turned toward her. Damn he has a nice ass! She thought to her self. She quickly turned around after he got his boxers and pants on.  
  
Kurama knew she looked. He saw her reflection in the window across from him. It made him smile to think that she fancied him . "You could turn around now." Kurama said tapping her on the shoulder. Kaori turned around, a new tear running down her face. Kaori thought of all the things she would leave behind, especially Kurama. They were finally starting to get close. "Kurama how could I do this? This is putting my family in danger! I tried to give them an explanation, but they don't understand.they never will." She cried trying to keep it quiet for his mother.  
  
Kurama walked over and put an arm around her waist. She flung her arms up around his neck and started to cry. "I know how you feel Kaori." Kurama whispered into her ear as he leaned his head on hers. "It will be alright."  
  
"How can it be alright?" she said looking up into his brilliant green eyes.  
  
"Because it always turns out that way." Kurama whispered. Kaori looked at him. Kurama leaned in closer , his lips almost touching hers. He paused, his eyes still closed. Kaori closed her eyes, not exactly sure of any of this. Kaori could feel Kurama's breath as he came a little closer. ".Kurama." Kaori whispered. ".don't.." Kurama stopped, once again, not opening his eyes, and staying right where he was. " it's your choice Koari." Kurama said barely in a whisper. Kaori stood there, only centimeters away from Kurama, feeling very confused and uncomfortable. She loved him, she truly did, but She didn't want to get close to him if she was to move away. Annother warm tear slid down her cheak from the corner of her closed eye. "I wont hurt you Kaori." Kurama said in another whisper...  
  
Kurama pulled away, feeling hurt in his kind heart. Kurama looked down in shame and went to turn around, but Kaori grabbed his hand. She pulled him close to her. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips. Kurama's heart skipped a beat as she depend the kiss.  
  
Kaori could feel Kurama's toungue sliding against hers. Every second felt like heaven. Kurama couldn't even think staright as he pulled away and started kissing and biting Kaori's neck.  
  
".Kurama.stop.I .I cant do it." Kaori finally said. Kurama stopped. "you are going to be one more thing I have to leave behind." Kaori whimpered. She walked over and sat on the bed. Kurama followed and sat down next to her. He took her hand in his. "It will be alright Kaori, and I will always be with you in here." Kurama pointed to her heart, and then to her head. "We could still call each other. I will make sure you are protected Kaori. No hunter will come near you our your family. Kaori sighed, then forced a smile. She hugged Kurama very tightly. Kaori giggled, pushing Kurama down on the bed. Kurama felt his head hit his pillow as Kaori crawled over to his other side and laid down on her stomach, raising her head to kiss Kurama. He started to laugh as she playfully tugged on his ear with her teeth as a joke. Kurama took Kaori in his arms and tickled her. He finally got her to smile. She settled down into his arms feeling sleepy and protected. Both Kaori and Kurama slowly feel into a relaxing sleep, knowing they were together and loved each other. 


	4. chapter 4

chap. 4  
Kurama awoke with a start. He didn't mean to fall asleep.where was Kaori? Kurama sat up fast. He felt something slide off of him. He had forgotten she fell asleep with him. He turned around to see Kaori slowly open her eyes. "We better get you home Kaori." Kurama said in a whisper. Kaori finally agreed.  
  
Kurama gave Kaori appropriate clothing, then they both stepped outside into the chrisp air. It was midnight, and it had stopped raining. All the clouds were gone, showing the stars and bight full moon.  
  
"Ill help you explain to you parents alright?" Kurama said with his arm around Kaori. "I have been out later, don't worry." Kaori said stepping up to her door step. "The lights are still on, im going to get yelled at." Kaori said rolling her eyes. "Then I will take half the blame." Kurama insisted. Kaori opened the door and stepped inside. Kurama followed.  
  
A loud shriek came from Kaori. Kurama looked to his left to see her parents lying in a puddle of blood on the floor. Kaori threw herself onto them hesterically. Kurama ran over and pulled her away quickly. "Hunters! There still here Kaori!" Krama shouted. He took her and ran out of the door, coming face to face with four. At this point Kaori was mad. She tore through each and every one of them with her rose whip, her spirit energy raising like crazy. After she successfully killed the four, she ran to her front door. Kurama stopped her again. "Kurama let go of me!" Kaori screamed trying to wiggle out of his grip. He finally gave up and let go. Kaori ran back inside her house, only to here fighting outside once more. She ran to the door and saw Kurama fighting another demon hunter, and another clutching a long dagger.behind him. Kaori could tell that the first hunter was trying to get Kurama's attention.  
  
"Kaori could feel her energy rising onse more as she ran toward the hunter behind Kurama. She ran as fast as she could. The hunter was only feet away from stabbing Kurama in the back. "ROSE WHIP!" Kaori cried out with anger, saticfation.and pain coming from the middle of her stomach. Kurama slashed through the hunter he was fighting and whipped around as fast as he could. He saw another demon hunter fall to the ground, and Kaori standing ther with the dagger , sticking out both sides of her stomach.  
  
"KAORI!!" Kurama yelled as he ran over to her. He held her in his arms. Kaori slowly pulled the dagger out of her stomach and threw it to the side. "Stop.making.such.a .fuss kurama. Its.nothing.just..a .minor.hole.in..my.stomach." Kaori said barely in a whisper. Kaori smiled weakly. "Is .it me.or.is it.getting.a little.cold out?"  
  
"Kaori we have to go and get you to a hospital." Kurama said panicking. "Not..until.I kill.all the.demon hunters."  
  
"Kaori! Please! Lets go!" Kurama said, tears forming in his eyes. Kaori lifted her week hand off of her wound to see blood everywhere. Kaori smiled. "Im .to tired.to go..to the.hos.pital. Im.going..to..go..to..sleep now. Kurama. Good.night..i love.you." Kaori said reaching up to kiss kurama...  
  
.but never made it that far.  
  
Kurama shook Kaori. "Kaori? Kaori!" Kurama repeated with tears flowing down is face. He dropped to his knees, Kaori's lifeless body still in his arms. He buried his head into Kaori, crying uncontrollably. "this-is- all.my fault." Kurama said to himself.  
  
Hiei killed the last Hunter that was in Kaori's back yard. Now she would be able to get home safely. Hiei had seen both her and Kurama about to leave his house, heading for hers. He figured it to be wise making sure that everthing was alright up ahead. He had arrived too late for the parents, but got himself into combat with hunters that were waiting for Kaori.  
  
Hiei could sense something was not right. He pulled his Katan out of the ground and ran to the front yard. He stopped dead in his tracks. On top of all the bloody snow lay Kaori;s dead body, an Kurama holdng her hand, tears running down his cheeks.  
  
"She's.gone." Kurama said not turning around, but knowing Hiei was right behind him. To his surprise, Kurama felt Hiei's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Kurama." Hiei said correcting him. "None of this insanity was." 


	5. chapter 5

Chap. 5  
  
"ow.man that hurt like hell." Kaori sat up in the snow rubbing her stomach. There was no blood where the dagger had been. Kurama must have healed me.but where is he?" Kaori ran back into the house running over to the spot where her dead parents had laid. "Where.where did they go? Whats going on? Wait! Kurama would never just leave me in the snow like that! Whats going on?" Kaori yelled loudly. She ran out of the house, running down the side walk looking for Kurama. "Maybe he is close by.or something." Kaori said to her self very confused, angry, and sad all at the same time. "Maybe.he's at home." Kaori said out loud to herself.  
  
Kaori finally arrived at Kurama's. she looked into the window. A light was on and she could see Hiei sitting in the window. Kaori waved, but Hiei didn't even look to her direction. Kaori didn't really expect him to any way. Kaori ran up to the door, getting very angry, with tears in her eyes. She didn't know what was going on, her parents were dead, and Kurama had..supposedly left her there in the snow. Kaori put all her forse into her fist as she knocked on the door. She fell inside .  
  
"Ow! What the.the door didn't open did it?" Kaori said in her head. She rolled over onto her back. The door was closed. "That's weird." Kaori got up and walked cautiously into the living room where she found Hiei sitting on the window sill. "Hiei could you please tell me what the hell is going on!?" Kaori yelled. Hiei never even turned around so much to answer her. He just sat there stairing out the window. Kaori sighed in aggravation and ran out of the room to look for Kurama.  
  
Kaori walked by Kurama's room. The door was opened and she saw Kurama out of the corner of her eye. Kaori turned around and walked into his room. "Alright Kurama what the hell is going on! You better explain something to me because people know something i." Kaori stoped. Kurama was sitting on the corner of his bed, his head in his hands, tears running down his cheeks.  
  
Kaori stood there dumbstruck. "Ku-rama whats wrong?" Kaori asked confused. He looked so sad, it made her want to cry as well. "Kurama?" Kaori said walking over to him. Kurama said silent. "Damn it Kurama say something!"  
  
"stop all this nonsense Kurama. Pull yourself together." Hiei said walking into the room. "Thank you Hiei. Now tell me what is going on." Kaori said stamping her feet on the floor with a tear running down her cheek.  
  
"Hiei, Koenma.he could do something about this, fix this." Kurama said finally looking up in desperation. "Kurama don't be a fool." Hiei snapped at him. "Will someone please tell me what is going on! Kurama I will help you if you just inform me!" Kaori said, another tear running down her cheek. "Kaori is dead and there's nothing you could do about it!" Hiei yelled.  
  
Kaori froze. "Im not dead im right here!" Kaori yelled at them "I cant be dead! Do you guys here me!? Hello?!?" Kaori ran over and tried to shake Hiei's shoulder, but her hand went right through him.  
  
Hiei's eyes widened as a chill went through his body. "Hiei? Whats wrong?" Kurama said surveying Hiei's facial expression. "N-nothing Kurama." Hiei said lying. He knew exactly what it was. He knew that Kaori was there and that she was confused. He decided to give all the information he could to her through a conversation with Kurama.  
  
"Kurama, Kaori is dead, and knowing Koenma, Botan will come to her.eventually." Kurama nodded his head. Kaori couldn't believe what she was hearing. She really was dead. "Who's Botan?" She asked herself out loud. "I am!" Came a very happy voice behind her. Kaori whipped to see a blue haired girl wearing a pink kimono flying on an oar. "Um.hi." Kaori said in shock and surprise. What did she get herself into now?  
  
"Botan? Where are you bringing me?" Kaori asked holding onto Botan's oar. "Im taking you to spirit world."  
  
"I don't get it though. I thought you were supposed to take me to heaven." Kaori said confused.  
  
"I was supposed to, but Koenma asked me to bring you to his office place. Must be something important." Botan replied with a smile. 


	6. chapter 6

Chap. 6  
  
"Yusuke someone is on the phone for you."  
  
"Hello? Yeah.what?....wait.hold on.but.what do you mean?...how?...are you sure?...ill be right over!" Yusuke slamed the phone down on the receiver, a second later, he was out the door heading for Kurama's.  
  
Yusuke finally arrived, panting realy hard. He burst inside without even knocking. "Alrigh guys explain!" Yusuke said. He noticed that Hiei was actually sitting on the couch for a change, as Kurama was.sitting on the window sill, looking very depressed. Yusuke could see it in his eyes. He must have really loved her to give him the nerve to kick hiei's ass off his window sill. Yusuke thought.  
  
"Botan should be arriving soon. She had some business to attend to." Hiei said trying not to sound to obvious as to what Botan was really doing. Despite the effort, Kurama's bowed head shot up. "uh.where's Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked. "He should be here soon." Hiei responded looking out the window.  
  
"We are willing to give you another chance Kaori." Koenma said sitting at his desk. "I don't understand? Why?" Kaori asked almost as confused as Botan was. " you did a courageous deed. You not only saved a person, but a member of the Reikai Tanti. Another thing, you had so many more things to discover about yourself. It would be a utter and complete waist if we just let you die." Koenma said in a half laugh. "The onl thing is, with a certain case like this, we will have to give you another body. your's was to damaged. If we placed you into your old body, you would just bleed to death once more." Koenma explained. There is a girl in your town, a few blocks over from you who is supposed to die today. She is the same age as you. We matched your energy wave lengths together. They match perfectly.  
  
Koenma showed a clip of the girl on the screen. she was beautiful, and looked like Kaori slightly. "I know what you are thinking. You will end up looking like your old self after your spirit has entered her body. the body forms around your spirit. This is why you will be unconscious for 24 hours. Will you want to go on with this then?" Koenma asked. "I do." Kaori said nervously.  
  
"Alright then. I must warn you one thing though. You will forget everything. Who you were before this, what you were, who your parents were, and your friends. Everything will be replaced by the memories of the girl. You will think you were her all your life." Koenma said .  
  
Kaori understood. It made perfect sence. "What about my yoko form?" Kaori asked desperately. "you will still have it. Your soul caries it, not your body. but you wont remember you have it. There is only one thing, that triggers your mind to actually help you remember things. We haven't found a way to completely earase the minds yet. Its very rare, but if you come across a certain thing, you will slowly remember things. Its almost like a horrible case of amnesia. " Koenma said. Kaori nodded her head. Come then Kaori. We will go to the hospital. The girl is about to pass in a few moments. Before following Koenma, Kaori turned to Botan. "Botan please.you have to tell Kurama to find me! Tell him to help me remember! Its important. It wasn't supposed to end this way, not like this. Tell him.I love him so much." Kaori looked desperately into Botan's eyes. "I will." Botan said. Kaori walked out of the room with Koenma, going to get her a new body.  
  
"Alright, are you ready?" Koenma asked. "yeah..but how do I do it?" Kaori asked looking at the lifless body as the faint sound of a steady beep went off in the backround. Kenma put his hands on the girls body, making it glow fully. Lie through her body. your soul will seep through. Im enabling you to almost like posses her for life in a sort of speak." Koenma said. Kaori hesitated. She climbed onto the bed and sank through the girls body thinking she was doing this all for Kurama. Koenma stayed there until the heart monitor went back to the normal heart beat it should be. She was automatically cured.  
  
"Hello boys." Came Botan's voice as she opened the door of Kurama's house seeing all four of them. Kurama looked up in desperation. Botan tried to ignore it. Although she told Kaori she would tell Kurama, she was stricktly forbidden to do so. She didn't want to tell both Kaori and Kurama that. "Hey Botan." Kuwabara said in a confused voice. Everyone tried to explain to him what was going on, but he had never really met Kaori, so was still a little confused.  
  
"Botan, we want you here because you could give us information." Yusuke said. A sweat drop fell from Botan's temple. "Um..sorry guys.i..dont have any. I .uh.. another ferry girl took Kaori.and its supposed to be confidential between the ferry girl and the soul, so im not exactly supposed to know what she said or did after words." Hiei gave Botan a suspicious glare that no one noticed.  
  
Kurama sighed, walking away. A distant door closing told them that her had once again barricaded himself in his room. "Alright Botan tel the truth, don't be playing games." Hiei said looking at her in his evil way. "I told you Hiei." Botan said. Before she could continue Hiei cut in. "How did you know her name was Kaori if everything is suposidly confidential and you didn't bring her?" Hiei said. Botan just blinked. "er.alright alright I know things.but I cant say them im not allowed to." Botan finally said admitting it.  
  
"For crying out loud Botan! Look at Kurama! He hasn't said a word since she died! You have to tell him something!" Yusuke yelled. "Im sorry, I cant." Botan said. She pulled out her oar and soared out the opened door. "Hn. She will tell eventually. That foolish girl is a complete blabbermouth. " Hiei said. "A complete blabbermouth who happens to be holding one of your most important secrets." Yusuke said in a chuckle to lighten the moment. 


	7. chapter 7

Chapter.7 The unconscious girl awoke. She was too tired to open her eyes. She could here voices around her.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Yoshi, Yuki has made a complete recovery. It has certainly been a miracle. The doctors thought she wouldn't make it through the night. She has completely come out of her coma. She is very lucky to have survived that car crash." "Thank you so much doctor." Yuki could here her mother and father thanking the doctor over and over again. She finally opened her eyes. She couldn't really remember anything about the car crash, accept for some one calling her name and shaking her, while there was great pain in her upper body.  
  
Her mother and father hugged her so close she couldn't breath. She laughed as her father tried to pull her mother off her. "Oh Yuki-chan you gave us such a scare! I don't know what id do without you!" Her mother cried, kissing her on the cheek. "We love you so much!" "I love you to mom, dad."  
  
Koenma turned off the screen. Kaori was finally awake, and everything was how it is supposed to be. "Koenma?" Botan asked standing next to his desk. "Can I please tell Kurama? You should see him he is just moping around. He hasn't spoken for a while. He just locks himself in his room, and he isn't eating."  
  
"Im sorry Botan, but rules are rules." Koenma said pulling out some paper work and stamping it nonstop. "alright.im going to Kurama's. Yusuke is meeting me their. Were going to talk to him." Botan spead off on her oar. "She's going to tell...then ill get spankings again!" Koenma cried aloud.  
  
Botan finally arrived at Kurama's, Yusuke waiting outside. They both knocked on the door. Kuram's mother answered. "Oh hello Botan, Yusuke. Come on in. Suichi has been acting kind of funny lately, maybe you could cheer him up." Kurama's mother said closing the door. You wait I the living room, ill go get him." She walked out of the room toward Kurama's room. "Suichi, you have company." She said knocking on the door. "um..im not feeling well mother could you tell them to come back another time?" A muffled voice came from behind the door. "Suichi.whats wrong? You have been acting so strange. Are you alright?" his mother asked opening the door. She was shocked when she found him lying on the bed with tears rolling down his cheaks.  
  
"Suichi! Whats wrong!?!?" She asked walking quickly over to his bed. She noticed he must have been crying for some time, his pillow was soaked. "Nothing mother...I just don't feel well."  
  
Yusuke and Botan walked into Kurama's room. "er.don't worry, we'll cheer him up." Botan said, a sweat drop rolling down her head. Kurama's mother sighed and walked out of the room. "Kurama, you have to get up and get over it." Yusuke said sitting on the bed. Kurama sat up, still in his boxers. He was to depressed to actually put pajama's on that night. Botan could feel the butterflies in her stomach multiply. "Please Kurama! Get over it?" Botan asked desperately. "How am I supposed to do that?" He asked in a quiet voice. Botan had to say something. She and everyone else knew that she couldn't hold something over twenty - four hours...accept they threatened to kill her...like Hiei. Listen Kurama, I know you knew her...but you guys weren't even...close for that long." Yusuke said. Botan shot him the dirtiest look. Kurama turned to Yusuke. "But...it was good to have someone around I could talk to about things other people wouldn't understand..it was my fault." Kurama said.  
  
Botan was about to explode. She took a deep breath. She talked Kurama down on the bed holding him in place shouting at him: "Kuramashe'snotdeadshe'sjustinannotherbodywhocantrememberanythignunlesssomet hingremindshersoyouhavetoremindherok?"  
  
"...what?" Kurama asked horrified that Botan randomly leaped on him pinning him down and talking in gibberish.  
  
"Kurama you have to listen to me. She isn't dead. Koenma put her in another body so she could live because she saved your life. She cant remember anything, only the memories of the girls body she is in. before she left she wanted me to tell you that she wasnts you to go find her, and that she loves you." Botan said. Kurama sat up pushing her off of him. "We have to go find her! Botan! Do you know where she is?" Kurama asked standing up. "No.I just know she lives a few blocks away from where she used to live.I would ask Koenma, but I wasn't supposed to tell you. "well then, lets find her!" Kurama said running toward the door. "Er.Kurama..maybe you want to get changed first." Botan said smiling. 


End file.
